


never part of, never part of, never part of

by meios



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Brutality, Gen, Lowercase, Mages and Templars, mana's life has been tragedy after tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meios/pseuds/meios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she's never been part of a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never part of, never part of, never part of

“one look at your face and it’s clear that you were never part of a circle–”  
  
“actually,” interjects mana, absentmindedly tracing one of the deep scars on her face, the one that goes over her mouth like a cross, “i was sent to kirkwall’s gallows when i was eight.”  
  
minaeve blinks once “you– what?”  
  
she does not look at her. “we looked for a clan to take me in. there were none. as my guides and i ventured back to the lavellan clan, a group of templars killed the older of my kin and pinned me down. i was taken in chains to the circle.  
  
“when my clan found out, there was nothing they could do. my sister, your _herald_ , and my brother… they tried to free me, but there was– elves are powerless in the face of the humans’  _maker_.”  
  
minaeve goes as red as her hair. she does not say a word.  
  
black eyes and blacker circles beneath them, bags from lack of sleep, she does not dream. she only experiences terror, nightmares, her magic crackles like lightning–flashbacks, cannot breathe, claustrophobic, the room is too small.  
  
mana shakes her head, silent, walking quickly outside, out of the chantry, out of the flashback, mud and snow freezing in the mountains, all muscle memory and nothing more. she finds a rock near the frozen lake and climbs and remains until the sun falls.


End file.
